Belajar atau Pacaran?
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Sebagai orang tua pasti menasihati anaknya agar belajar. Tapi beda dengan orang tua Orihime yang menyuruh anak mereka berpacaran. Beda lagi dengan orang tua Ulquiorra yang menyuruh Ulquiorra belajar mati-matian. Chap2 update. Orihime jadi guru les Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

Hoey.. Tika kembali dengan fic UlquiHime lagy.. Alhamdulillah Tika masih diberi kesempatan mengarang fic ini.. Hehe.. Ya udah. Langsung baca ajah!

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Summary : Sebagai orang tua pasti menasihati anaknya agar belajar. Tapi beda dengan orang tua Orihime yang menyuruh anak mereka berpacaran. Beda lagi dengan orang tua Ulquiorra yang menyuruh Ulquiorra belajar mati-matian.

**Belajar atau Pacaran?**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Orihime, dapat nilai berapa?"

"Nilaiku? A. Kalau, Tatsuki?"

"Ah... Biasa. D. Hehehe.. Kau memang pintar!"

"Tapi Tatsuki juga pintar."

"Pintar apanya? Nilai paling bagus aja C! Tidak perlu merendah, Hime."

"Hehe."

Orihime dan Tatsuki adalah teman sejak kecil. Orihime adalah anak tunggal. Tinggal di keluarga kaya. Setiap hari mewah. Cantik, baik, polos, pintar, pokoknya perfect deh! Beda dengan lelaki satu ini..

"Ulquiorra, gurumu bilang nilaimu menurun! Semua guru privatmu mengundurkan diri karna ulahmu yang keterlaluan! Maumu apa ha?"

"Mauku? Aku ingin bebas.. Aku bosan belajar. Tidak ada gunanya. Ayah kan pemilik SMA Las Noches, luluskan saja aku. Gampang, kan?"

"Kau ini!"

"Hentikan, Pa. Jangan tampar Ulquiorra."

"Tampar saja sesuka Papa. Aku tetap tidak mau belajar."

"Kau..!"

"Pa, butuh waktu menyadarkannya."

"Menyadarkannya, Ma? Dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!"

"Hime, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Mama itu kenapa sih? Tiap hari nanyanya pacar mulu."

"Kamu jangan belajar terus. Cari pacar dong! Banyak yang mau kok sama kamu!"

"Ma, nanti kalau aku pacaran nilaiku turun gimana?"

"Turun? Hahaha.. Hime, Hime, otakmu itu encer. Nggak akan berpengaruh sama nilaimu."

"Ma, pasti sekolahku jadi berantakan. Lagipula aku masih ingin belajar. Aku ingin ke Spanyol."

"Hime, dengan uang Mama dan Papa kau bisa ke Spanyol."

"Tidak, Ma. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Mama dan Papa. Kalau aku dapat beasiswa, uang buat ke Spanyol kan bisa buat Shopping, facial, bla bla bla bla.."

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Hahaha... Lihat, Pa. Anak kita pikirannya masih kayak anak kecil."

"Benar kata Mamamu. Masak sudah sebesar ini kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak normal."

"Mama! Aku normal. Aku juga pernah kok jatuh cinta. Ups!" sekali Orihime bilang 'jatuh cinta', Mamanya pasti memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Apa? Benarkah? Anak Mama sudah jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Di mana?"

"E-eh? Tadi aku salah ngomong, Ma."

"Cerita sama Mama!"

"Hah. Akan ku ceritakan jika aku sudah siap."

"Apa dia juga menyukaimu? Kapan dia akan menembakmu?"

Orihime tertegun. Lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Dia mencintai orang lain, Ma."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya? Siapa wanita yang merebutnya darimu?"

"Hah. Aku akan menceritakannya jika aku sudah siap."

"Ayolah, Hime. Jangan bikin Mama penasaran."

"Maaf, Ma."

Orang tua Orihime-Rangiku dan Gin-selalu memaksa Orihime agar punya pacar. Tapi Orihime menolaknya hanya karna kata 'belajar'. Alasan lainnya adalah ia tidak menyukai satupun lelaki kecuali Ichigo yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi lelaki itu malah menyukai Rukia dan berpacaran dengannya. Tapi anehnya, Orihime tak menitikkan air mata setetespun. Tapi ia menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit seperti tercabik belati.

Orang tua Ulquiorra-Aizen dan Unohana-menyuruh Ulquiorra belajar. Tapi Ulquiorra tetap tidak mau belajar. Buat apa belajar kalau orang tuanya udah kaya? Toh warisannya akan jadi milik dia. Benar-benar keuntungan menjadi anak tunggal.

Hari ini Orihime mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika di SMA Las Noches.

"Yoruichi-sensei, aku ke belakang dulu, ya! Kebelet nih!" Orihime berlari di tempatnya.

"Sudah sana! Jangan ngompol!"

"Makasih, sensei."

Orihime berada di toilet selama 5 menit.

"Ah. Aku lega," Orihime menghela napas.

Buk Bruk!

"Aduh..,"

Seseorang menabrak Orihime. Orang itu langsung berdiri dan berlari.

"Hei! Kau tidak minta maaf?" teriak Orihime.

Orang itu berhenti dan berbalik.

'Jadi dia cowok? Ku kira cewek. Rambut hitamnya panjang kayak cewek' batin Orihime.

Cowok tersebut menatap Orihime dari atas sampai bawah.

"Orang asing. Tapi cantik juga. Dari SMA mana kamu?" tanya cowok tersebut.

"Aku? SMA Karakura," entah kenapa jantung Orihime berdetak dengan kencang.

"Jika kita jodoh pasti akan bertemu lagi," cowok tersebut berbalik dan kembali berlari.

"Hei! Namamu?" seru Orihime. Tapi cowok tersebut tak mendengar. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia sangat penasaran dengan cowok tersebut. Apakah ini tanda-tanda? Orihime ingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan cowok tersebut. Jodoh? Kenapa ia ingin bertemu cowok itu lagi?

Lomba telah selesai. Seperti biasa Orihime mendapat juara pertama. Hal yang wajar. Teman-temannya meneriakkan kata 'SELAMAT!'. Hal yang biasa dialami Orihime.

"Kau dapat juara pertama lagi," kata Tatsuki saat mereka di atap sekolah.

"Hehe.. Tatsuki, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Orihime.

"Jatuh cinta? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali?" Tatsuki memandang Orihime dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, waktu aku lomba di SMA Las Noches aku bertemu seseorang dan jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang."

"Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Tapi, apa ada cinta pandangan pertama?"

"Ulquiorra mana, ya?"

Unohana-Mama Ulquiorra-menoleh kanan kiri mencari sosok anaknya. Belanjaannya yang besar-besar tergantung di tangannya. Ulquiorra sudah berjanji akan menjemput Mamanya yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Maklumlah, Ulquiorra itu supir Mamanya.

Buk Bruk!

"Ma-maaf," Orihime menyenggol Unohana hingga belanjaan Unohana jatuh tak karuan.

"Ma-maaf," Orihime membantu Unohana mengambili belanjaannya.

"Tidak pa pa," Unohana tersenyum.

"Saya minta maaf," Orihime membungkuk.

Unohana tampak terkagum dengan Orihime.

"Bisakah saya membantu Anda?" tanya Orihime.

Unohana berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku menunggu anakku tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Bisa mengantarku?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Unohana masuk ke mobil Orihime.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Unohana agak ragu karna Orihime duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Tentu. Karna itu tidak punya sopir," jawab Orihime mantap.

"Seandainya aku bisa menyetir, aku tidak perlu merepotkan anakku."

"Kenapa tidak memakai sopir saja?"

Unohana tersenyum masam. "Sopirku hanyalah anak dan suami. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Saya tidak akan memaksa Anda bercerita. Ngomong-ngomong rumah Anda di mana?"

"Jl.*******. Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal. Panggil saja Unohana."

"Tidak sopan. Bagaimana kalau Bibi Unohana?"

"Hahaha.. Terserah kau saja. Siapa namamu gadis manis?"

"Saya Orihime."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Orihime tertegun. Pertanyaannya aneh sekali. Baru aja kenal udah nanyain pacar.

"Maaf jika itu menyinggungmu," Unohana baru sadar kalau pertanyaannya sangat janggal.

"Ah, tidak pa pa. Saya belum punya pacar," Orihime terkekeh.

"Kebetulan!" dengan semangat Unohana menceploskan kata tersebut. "Ah, maaf," Unohana terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Bibi akan menjodohkanku dengan anak Bibi? Hehehe..," Orihime tertawa.

"Mungkin saja. Kenapa kau tidak punya pacar? Anak jaman sekarang gemar pacaran hlow,"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku masih punya tanggung jawab. Bibi tahu? Belajar. Aku ingin dapat beasiswa ke Spanyol."

"Sungguh langka anak sepertimu," Unohana terkagum. "Andai saja anakku sepertimu."

"Bibi tidak perlu bersedih jika anak Bibi tidak sepertiku. Bibi harus mensyukurinya. Ambil sisi positifnya. Jika Bibi tidak mensyukurinya, Bibi hanya memandang sisi negatifnya. Jangan memandang dengan sebelah mata. Pandanglah dengan kedua mata," ceramah Orihime langsung menusuk batin Unohana.

Unohana tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Di sini rumahnya?" tanya Orihime begitu mereka sampai di rumah yang luar biasa megah. Tak jauh beda dengan rumah Orihime.

"Terima kasih, ya! Bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya buru-buru."

"Jadi tadi aku merepotkanmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, baru saja Mamaku sms, aku harus segera pulang," Orihime meyakinkan Unohana.

"Hm. Jika kau datang kemari, pintu rumahku terbuka lebar."

"Terima kasih."

Orihime masih mengamati Unohana yang memasuki rumah megah itu.

Orihime menjalankan mobilnya sambil menutup jendelanya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti. Mobil yang berlawanan arah itu, mobil yang jendelanya terbuka itu, yang mengemudi itu, pria berambut hitam itu, yang menabraknya, yang ditemuinya di SMA Las Noches, ia bertemu dengannya lagi!

Merasa diperhatikan, Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime. Meskipun hanya sesaat, hati Orihime sudah berdegup dengan kencang + wajahnya memerah.

"Dia.. Dia..," Orihime rasanya ingin menjerit kegirangan.

Ulquiorra terus melajukan mobilnya dan memasuki rumahnya.

Orihime terus mengamatinya tanpa berkedip.

"Jadi, jadi, itu rumahnya? Dia anak Bi Unohana!" Orihime menjerit kegirangan. "Kenapa aku jadi senang begini? Jodoh? Apa kita jodoh?"

"Tatsuki, aku bertemu dengan orang itu lagi! Apa kita jodoh?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Dia tampan, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya hitam, matanya hijau," Orihime menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah.. Dari Ichigo pindah ke orang lain, ya?"

"Ssst.. Jangan keras-keras menyebut nama Ichigo."

"Aku sudah pelan, Hime. Lagipula di sini tidak ada orang."

"Hahaha.. Aku terlalu berlebihan, ya!"

"Hehe.."

"Kalau kau dapat info tentang laki-laki itu, beri tahu aku, ya! Ganbatte!"

"Tentu saja."

"Hahaha.."

To be Continued..

Ye.. Tika mbuat fic UlquiHime lagy.. Duh.. Selalu UlquiHime.. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sudah terikat dengan pair yang satu ini.

Oke! Review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Tika kembali... Maaf karena lama banget nggak update fic ini.. tapi sekarang Tika udah update.. makasih buat pembaca sekalian..

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Belajar atau Pacaran?**

**.**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hime," panggil Mamanya. Wajahnya tampak serius. Disampingnya ada Gin yang juga berwajah serius.

"A-Ada apa, Ma? Nilaiku tidak ada yang jelek, kan?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Ini bukan masalah nilai," kata Rangiku tegas, "Mulai minggu depan, kau harus punya pacar! Jika tidak, kami tidak akan merestuimu sekolah di Spanyol."

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Orihime mulai menego, "Pacar tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah, Ma. Kuliah di sana adalah mimpiku."

"Kau punya pacar juga mimpi kami. Tidak ada pacar, tidak ada kata Spanyol," kata Mamanya lalu pergi disusul sang Papa di belakangnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Ran," bisik Gin.

"Hihi! Biar. Sudah besar kok nggak mau jatuh cinta," jawab Rangiku memelankan suaranya agar tak diketahui Orihime.

.

Pacar? Punya pacar? Hal terbodoh di pikiran Orihime. Kalau pacarnya Ichigo sih nggak papa. Lah ini... Jatuh cinta aja baru sama Ichigo, masak mau ngerusak hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo? Belum tentu juga Ichigo mau jadi pacarnya. Seminggu lagi! Demi apa... dia punya orangtua kayak gitu...? DEMI TUHAN...!

JDUARR..!

Sementara itu di rumah Ulquiorra...

"Nilai apa ini?!" bentak Aizen sambil menghamburkan sekumpulan kertas ke wajah Ulquiorra.

"Nilaku, Pa. Masak nilai temanku," bantah Ulquiorra yang membuat Aizen makin naik pitam.

"Mulai besok akan ada guru les. Kau harus belajar dan minggu depan nilai-nilaimu harus membaik!"

"Hn..," jawab Ulquiorra dengan tatapan malas. Terserah kata Papanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilainya.

.

Ting tong

"Ya.. Sebentar..," Orihime segera menuju suara tersebut. Dibukanya pintu dan... mata abu-abu itu terbelalak ketika didapatinya perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

_Skip_

"Menjadi guru les anak Bibi?" seru Orihime tak percaya. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, bagaimana bisa Bibi tahu rumahku?"

Unohana terkekeh, "Aku hafal plat mobilmu. Kelihatannya kau anak yang pintar. Anakku itu bandel sekali. Nilainya selalu jelek. Karena itu, aku memintamu. Kau mau, kan?"

"Mm.. Mm.. Tapi aku belum bertanya pada orangtuaku."

"Oh.. Soal itu.. Jika kau bersedia, hubungilah nomorku," Unohana menyerahkan kartu namanya, "Kuharap kau mau karena tadi suamiku telah menggertak anakku agar besok mulai les. Tidak baik, kan menjilat ludah sendiri?" ucap Unohana lembut.

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa harus aku?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti.

"Menurut feelingku sebagai Ibunya, kau mampu mengubah Ulquiorra."

"O-Oh, namanya Ulquiorra?"

"Hm," Unohana tersenyum lembut.

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kutanyakan pada orangtuaku dulu."

"Hm. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Hime."

_Skip_

"Menjadi guru les? Anaknya laki-laki?" tanya Rangiku dengan mata berbinar.

"Y-Ya," jawab Orihime mulai malas menanggapi sikap Mamanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu. Membagi ilmu itu baik, kan? Mungkin kau bisa PDKT dengannya dan... menjadi pacarnya. Benar kan, Gin?" seru Rangiku antusias.

"Ya, Hime. Impianmu akan bertambah dekat jika kau PDKT dengannya," tambah Gin menanggapi perkataan Rangiku.

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menjengkelkan sekali. Ya sih Orihime memang ingin mengenal Ulquiorra, tapi bukan berarti menjadi pacar, kan? Harus bagaimana lagi, jika tidak punya pacar, mimpi ke Spanyol pun akan hilang. Barangkali saja jika dia sudah dekat Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra mau berbaik hati menjadi pacarnya-meskipun cuma pacar palsu. Bagaimana lagi, dengan waktu satu minggu, bagaimana cara punya pacar coba? Permintaan konyol.

**XxXxXxX**

"Orihime.. Kau sudah datang?" Unohana yang baru membuka pintu menyambut kedatangan Orihime dengan senyum merekah.

Orihime memakai pakaian yang _simple_ sekali. Kaos oblong dan rok tigaperempat juga tas kecil yang ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya. Tidak seperti guru les yang akan mengajar muridnya. Ini lebih mirip 'bermain di rumah teman'.

"Silakan masuk.. Ulquiorra sudah menunggumu."

Orihime bergegas menuju kamar Ulquiorra. Begitu ia membuka pintu, didapatinya Ulquiorra yang menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Selamat malam, Ulquiorra-kun," sapa Orihime.

"Jadi kau guru lesku?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan pandangan tidak ramah.

"Ya," jawab Orihime mantap.

"Bagus," wajah pucat itu mengulas sebuah cengiran kepuasan.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti.

"Sekarang, bantu aku kabur dari rumah. Pura-puranya kita sedang belajar. Kunci pintu. Aku yakin kau pintar berakting. Aku akan keluar lewat jendela. Hanya tiga jam. Kau perlu mengelabui orangtuaku selama tiga jam," jelas Ulquiorra meskipun Orihime tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ulquiorra.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku harus ikut balapan mobil."

"Kau?"

"Sudah dulu ya, _Onna_," Ulquiorra membuka jendela dan berhasil keluar dari kamarnya.

Mata abu itu menampakkan sebuah kekesalan, "Memangnya aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk pergi? Memangnya kau pikir aku mau di sini, bersandiwara seperti orang bodoh? Itu bukan aku. Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Dasar. Anak jaman sekarang. Maunya main aja," Orihime keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra dengan perasaan kesal. Dirinya kaget begitu membuka pintu sudah ada Aizen dan Unohana.

"Ulquiorra bertingkah lagi?" tanya Aizen menahan amarahnya.

"Hm. Saya pasti bisa membawanya kembali, Paman. Ini adalah tanggungjawab saya karena sekarang adalah waktu lesnya," Orihime bergegas keluar dari rumah Ulquiorra dan mengegas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aku tidak salah memilih guru les kan, Pa?"

"Tapi.. Apa dia bisa? Kita harus menyusulnya. Itu akan membahayakan nyawanya."

" Tidak perlu, Pa. Biarkan mereka berkembang."

.

Sementara itu, Orihime telah sampai di tempat balapan itu dilaksanakan. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, menerobos kerumunan orang, menuju barisan mobil yang terjejer rapi, mencari mobil Ulquiorra dan memasuki mobil tersebut. Untung ia masih mengingat mobil Ulquiorra sewaktu bertemu dulu.

Ulquiorra kaget begitu mendapati Orihime tengah duduk di job sampingnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Onna? Cepat keluar. Kau bisa mati," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Jika aku mati, kau juga akan mati, kan?" tantang Orihime.

"Ini bukan permainan."

"Lalu kenapa kau memainkannya?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Mengambil waktu belajarmu hanya untuk ini? Bertaruh? Foya-foya? Itu kebiasaanmu?"

"Keluar. Atau aku harus memaksamu."

"Pulang. Atau aku harus menyeretmu," balas Orihime lalu memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Ini tidak main-main, Onna. Nyawamu dipertaruhkan."

"Kalau kau tidak mau melibatkan nyawaku, kita pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau ikut denganku. Akan kulayani sampai kau puas," Ulquiorra melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh tanda pertandingan telah dimulai. Mobil itu terus maju dengan sangat cepat. Orihime hanya menunduk ketakutan. Ini kenyataan. Tidak seperti roller coaster di taman bermain yang kita sudah yakin kita pasti selamat. Ini nyata, di mana dia pertama kali menaiki mobil secepat ini. Tapi, kenapa rasanya mobil ini berhenti? Kehabisan bensinkah? Bodoh sekali Ulquiorra jika tidak mengecek bensinnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain."

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya. Benar, mobil itu telah berhenti dan Ulquiorra sengaja menghentikannya. Abu bertemu emerald. Mata abu itu tak mengerti.

"Tapi kau berani membahayakan nyawamu sendiri?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya. Aku tidak punya tujuan hidup, Onna."

"Tujuan?" Orihime terkekeh, "Tidak semua orang punya tujuan, Ulquiorra. Mereka tinggal mengikuti aliran kehidupan. Dan jika aliran itu bercabang, kau harus memilihnya."

"Lalu, apa kau punya tujuan hidup?"

"Hn. Kedengarannya tidak seperti tujuan, tapi aku ingin sekolah di Spanyol. Dan aku memilih aliranku sendiri yang akan membawaku ke Spanyol. Kau mengerti? Membayahakan nyawa sendiri itu tidak baik. Kau masih punya orangtua dan teman-teman. Kau harapan satu-satunya orangtumu, Ulquiorra."

Mata emerald itu menerawang ke depan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya berbalik arah ke arena start diikuti Orihime yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Dia menang.

"Aku juga harus mengambil mobilku," Orihime teringat mobilnya yang ia parkir sembarangan di dekat area start karena terburu-buru mencari sosok Ulquiorra.

"Hn."

.

Malam itu, mereka memang tidak jadi belajar karena tragedi 'kebut-kebutan mobil'. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan Orihime malam itu, memberi kesan baik bagi Ulquiorra. Dan Orihime tidak sabar mengajar Ulquiorra di malam berikutnya.

**XxXxXxX**

Besoknya...

"Kau sudah datang? Jangan terlalu serius mengajarku," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Hihi! Aku santai kok. Lihat, aku bahkan tidak membawa buku paket yang tebal dan berat itu," Orihime mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dari dalam tasnya, "Oh ya, aku kan tidak punya nomor ponselmu. Bagaimana aku tahu kau ingin belajar apa?"

Bibir Ulquiorra melengkung sedikit ke samping, "Alibi."

"Hm?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu nomor ponselku, kan?" goda Ulquiorra.

"Ha? Sama sekali tidak," Orihime menggeleng cepat.

"Kau lucu sekali, Onna."

"Kau ingin belajar apa?" Orihime menuju ke topik semula karena di sini tugasnya memang sebagai guru les.

"Seni budaya."

"Hm?" Orihime tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki satu ini.

"Ya. Seni budaya. Aku tidak bisa menggambar. Katanya, orang yang berjiwa seni itu akan mengapresiasikan resah gundahnya pada gambar. Aku ingin menjadi seperti itu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu perasaanku," kata Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Super sekali.. Kalau aku... Aku ingin menulis saja. Selain bisa memperbaiki diri, orang-orang yang membacanya pasti akan mengambil hikmahnya. Jadi, bukan orang-orang tertentu saja," Orihime mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar menggambar?" tawar Ulquiorra.

"Boleh. Tapi bukannya minggu depan nilaimu harus membaik? Kalau nilaimu sama saja, aku pasti dipecat dan dinilai tidak becus. Itu kan bisa merusak imejku," Orihime menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Nilai seni budayaku pasti akan membaik."

"Sudah akademik tidak bisa, menggambar pun kau tidak bisa," ejek Orihime.

"Lalu?" Ulquiorra seolah dikelilingi aura hitam pekat.

"Hehe.. Jangan marah.. Hm.. Kau punya alat gambar apa saja? Bukannya tidak ada pelajaran menggambar ya? Mengarsir, ornamen, proyeksi, pointing, menggambar hanya untuk anak TK."

"Jadi kau pikir aku seperti anak TK?" sekali lagi di sekitar Ulquiorra mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Aku bercanda...! Kau menakutkan! Sekarang aku tanya, apa alat gambarmu?"

"Cat air, kuas, cat minyak, pensil warna, crayon."

"Bingo! Aku punya ide! Kita menggambar rumus matematika saja.. Lalu tempelkan di kamarmu. Semakin menarik rumus itu, semakin mudah menghafalnya. Ya, kan? Lalu.. Besok kita belajar matematika."

"Hn. Selalu matematika," Ulquiorra mengambil seperangkat alat gambarnya denagn desahan.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menyukainya," Orihime tersenyum cerah. Percaya dirinya membludak keluar. Ia yakin, Ulquiorra pasti bisa.

.

"Mulai dari sini...!" Orihime menunjuk sederetan rumus di buku tulisnya dan mulai menggambarnya di kertas gambar diikuti Ulquiorra yang juga menggambar rumus tersebut.

"Hehe.. Aku kasih tau rahasia!" seru Orihime menatap lurus ke manik emerald.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu tan a = sin a/cos a, kan?"

Ulquiorra berpikir lalu menjawab ragu, "Sepertinya."

"Hah.. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti?" Orihime kecewa dengan jawaban Ulquiorra barusan.

"Tidak," jawabnya enteng.

"Kau tidak tahu apa tidak mau tahu?" ejek Orihime.

"Dua-duanya mungkin."

"Bodoh."

"Apa?" Ulquiorra shock. Kelihatannya saja gadis ini polos kenapa bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu?

"Iya, kau bodoh," ulang Orihime tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei, aku hanya bodoh dalam hal pelajaran," bantah Ulquiorra.

"Kau tahu, mengapa kita diberi pelajaran tak penting seperti ini? Itu untuk membentuk pola pikir kita. Otak kita yang dulunya polos, sekarang jadi ada lekuk-lekuknya. Kalau kau tak mau berpikir, sama saja otakmu polos. Artinya bodoh," ceramah Orihime hingga Ulquiorra kagum sekaligus tertohok oleh perkataan gadis ini. Meskipun penjelasannya kekanak-kanakan disertai wajah polos tetapi Ulquiorra memahaminya dan ia yakin akan terasa menyenangkan bila belajar dengan Orihime karena tak perlu ada sebuah keseriusan. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka malah menggambar dengan bahagia disertai adegan saling mengejek tentunya.

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya juga tidak mau belajar?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, belajar adalah usaha satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku kan masih sekolah. Beda lagi persoalannya jika aku sudah lulus."

Ulquiorra mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka melanjutkan gambar mereka yang sudah jadi beberapa lembar. Hah, perlu diakui kalau rumusnya banyak sekali. Ulquiorra bahkan tidak yakin bisa menghafal semua rumus itu.

Begitu semua gambar jadi, mereka melanjutkan untuk mewarnai. Ulquiorra mengambil kuas dan cat airnya. Orihime mengikutinya.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra yang ragu melihat Orihime memegang kuas.

"Hehe... Tidak. Tapi aku ingin coba," Orihime mulai mengoles sebuah rumus dengan warna merah.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan gambar mereka masing-masing hingga tanpa pemilik emerald sadari, mata abu itu menatapnya. Bukan menatap gambarnya tetapi menatap lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah asyik dengan kuas dan cat airnya. Masih tak jenuh juga melihatnya, manik abu itu mengeluarkan gurat kecewa. Apa dia lupa pertemuan pertama mereka? Tentang jodoh? Ah.. Mungkin hanya Orihime saja yang ingat.. Tapi mereka berhasil bertemu kembali, kan? Mereka jodoh, kan? Orihime buru-buru menepis pikiran bodohnya itu. Ini bukanlah jodoh. Ini hanyalah takdir yang harus ia jalani. Tetapi mengapa ia bahagia saat membayangkan kalau ia dan Ulquiorra adalah tulang rusuk dan pemilik yang terpisahkan? Mengingat kata-kata Mamanya untuk mendekati Ulquiorra dan menjadi pacarnya... sepertinya Orihime tidak bisa menolak, ya kalau Ulquiorra mau dengannya. Karena, lelaki ini telah mengikat hatinya sejak awal. Sejak tabrakan waktu itu. Sejak dia mengatakan jodoh. Sejak ia tahu bahwa Ulquiorra anak Bi Unohana yang telah ditolongnya. Sejak dia dimintai untuk menjadi guru les Ulquiorra. Sejak ia berhasil menghentikan Ulquiorra balapan mobil dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah menggambar di kamar Ulquiorra. Orihime sadar, debarannya saat itu, rasa nyaman saat bersama Ulquiorra, sudah menunjukkan kalau ia mencintai lelaki itu. Orihime tak mau membohongi hatinya karena itu ia biarkan cintanya mengalir. Entah di mana ujungnya, entah banyak hambatannya, pasti cintanya akan tetap mengalir, mengalir terus hingga menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menerimanya. Meskipun suatu hari, saat ia menyatakan cinta dan Ulquiorra menolaknya, ia tidak akan menyesal dan merutuki diri sendiri. Sama halnya saat ia jatuh cinta pada Ichigo. Karena jatuh cinta adalah kecelakaan terindah, bukan?

.

"Akhirnya...!" seru Orihime begitu mereka selesai menempelkan seluruh rumus itu. Ada yang ditempel di kamar mandi, ada yang di samping kaca, di dalam lemari, di samping tempat tidur, dan tempat lainnya yang mudah dijangkau.

"Jika ditempel di tempat seperti itu, kau akan mudah untuk mengingatnya. Aku pulang dulu, ya!" seru Orihime sambil mengambil tasnya di tempat tidur Ulquiorra.

"Hn."

Orihime menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Mungkin besok juga akan menyenangkan seperti ini. Semoga...

**To be Continued..**

**Makasih yang udah baca...! makasih juga buat Ryiuichi Zu, AmySchiffer, Nelli is My Name, and Guest terus KN Fujoshi yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow, makasih banyak...! Maaf Tika updatenya lama.. maaf banget loh.. karena sibuk dan kehilangan inspirasi bahkan.. hehe.. maaf ya ulquihime aku telantarin. **


End file.
